Secret Matters
by BluePress
Summary: A Building Story about Zac, who meets Riven in a battle, and ends up becoming more than friends with her. This is my first try on a Fan fic, so don't flame me. Rated M for Lemons later on.


Sup? Its BluePress here, and this is my first attempt on a fan fic. Hope you enjoy it!

Riven x Zac

Secret Matters

Champions Present in this story: Zac, Riven

Skins used: Secret Weapon Zac, Battle bunny Riven.

The following names and places belong to riot games.

Chapter 1: Meeting

"Zac has slain Kennen!" The announcer's voice boomed across the Summoners Rift, as battle raged on every lane of the map. Now 10 minutes up to the fight, No one had been able to defeat the Secret Weapon, Zac. Mid lane had Talon and Fizz battling with Zed and Nidalee, bot had Cho'Gath, and Nami against miss fortune and Blitzcrank. All of the lanes were full of matching sides, but in top lane, no one had been a match to the giant gooey juggernaut Zac was.

_On the other team_

Wearing bunny ears and carrying a shattered blade, Riven head on to top lane, Kennen now going in mid lane. With a determined look, she got up to her broken tower, and began attacking the enemy minions swiftly. Each effortless swing of her blade was fatal to the minions, most of them falling quick.

"Who's that?...The Exile might it be?" thought Zac, coming back to the back of his lane, from jungling. "The Exile or not, it will be another easy catch." Zac chuckled to himself, ready to fling on to the champion behind the trees. He thought that this would be the perfect catch, but Zac didn't know, that a challenge would be awaiting him. Zac let go of the ground like a bullet, flinging himself over to Riven, about to take her down. Much to his surprise, Riven jumped backwards and dodged it, sending a slash to Zac in mid air, slicing him in half. Astonished, Zac combined and backed off, wondering how she had done that. It took significant coordination of her swing to attazk him in mid air, he thought.

"You are finished, Zac." Riven said, with a menacing but somehow cute voice.

"Hell no." Zac had surpassed all enemies in the game, and he wasn't right about to give up before this champion.

Zac balled a fist in one hand, stretching it at great length and reaching Riven. He quickly latched on to Riven's blade, pulling her and the blade back at him. With his other hand, he grabbed his arm, about to slam Riven onto the ground. But riven would not be defeated so easily either. She flipped over, and cutting off Zac's hand, stomping on it. She made a wide slash towards the ground, softening her drop. Giving a small smile to Zac, now she charged onto him. Seeing this, he acted like his arm was severely hurt, but of course, he could re grow it. With Riven right about 5 feet away from him, he quickly re grew his hand, pulling it back, and landing his strike on the champion. Riven now was going backwards, and flew a meter behind. She quickly got up, she also a bit surprised. The both sides were equal right now, both kind of hurt.

Suddenly, Large shards with runic letters on them appeared around Riven, and combined with her sword. The sword became full, and she slashed it eventhough she was away from Zac. Three rays of power materialized from the blade, and zoomed towards Zac. Unable to make a move, one arm fell of, and he was seriously hurt on his chest. Riven, now taken the chance, slashed once to the right, once to the left, and flipped around in the air, landing a blow downwards. The three blows ended up almost shredding him now, but he combined again, but he was almost smaller than Riven now. He tried to land a blow on Riven by stretching out his to arms, but they missed to the side and did not hit her. As she lifted her now full blade to land a final blow, the voice of the announcer was heard.

"Victory!"

"Ah Crap!" The voices of his teammates were heard, cursing about their defeat.

Riven was soon covered now by a Blue light, and Zac red. Runic letters appeared below the lights, and they soon were brought back into the buildings of the Institute of War, The battle now ended.

"Ah darn it! I had to win the fight!" Zac said in his usual playful voice, hitting his fist into his palm.

"I see you have lost against Riven. Quite a tough fighter, Your defeat was evident." said Talon, with his usual cold personality,

Zac then noticed a hand right infront of him. Riven was offering to help him up. He hesitated a bit, but grabbed her hand, and got up of the floor.

"It was a fun fight. Let's try that again sometime else." Now the bitterness in her voice was gone, with only the cute side of her voice left. Unlike Zac's usual personality, he was quiet. She then lifted her blade, now at its usual shattered form, and put it on her shoulder, and walked away.

"We could have done better. Talon, you could have saved me from Nidalee's spear!" Said Fizz, in an annoyed tone, with Talon just ignoring him. Cho'Gath and Nami had already left to their rooms, and Zac was also about to do that. He walked into the halls, trying to locate his room.

"Crap. I have to try better next time." He turned into a ball and rolled and bounced his way, probably his favourite way to move around. He hummed on his way, finally finding his room. All the rooms were arranged by where the Champions were from. Piltover, Demacia, Noxus and more. His room was in the Zaun area. Once he was infront of his door, The door opened for him, Since every champion's door only opened for them. The room automatically started healing Zac, sparks of light appearing around him. Zac jumped on his bed, returning into his humanoid form. He looked to the windows, and could see the champions next door. To his right he had

Janna, and to his left he had Nocturne. Strange guy. He was neither from any place, He came out from a nexus. The voice of the announcer soon came out, reviewing Zac's Battle.

"0 Assists, 0 Deaths…" He looked at the ceiling listening to the announcer. As soon as he was healed, he walked over to the door, heading to the bar. On his way across the halls, He spotted many other champions, such as Ahri, Vi, Zed, and Tryndamere. At the end of one of the halls, it said "Bar" in runic letters.

"Ah, my favourite place here." He said, as he bounced over to the door. As he walked in, there was a long counter with champions, And many tables with empty cups of beer, all half drunk. Out of everyone, he tried to look for his drinking buddy, Jayce. He could be pretty serious some times, but he was the awesomest guy to be around. He soon found him drinking with Malcolm Graves, The Outlaw. Zac jumped over to Jayce, taking him by surprise.

"Holy shit man! You scared me!" Jayce said , almost dropping his beer.

"HI Zac," Graves gave a hand to Zac, and Zac hi fived it.

"Hey Gragas! Pass me a chair here?" Gragas, on the other side of the bar, threw a chair over to Zac, catching it with ease. Zac sat in between the two champions, starting to talk about normal things people would talk about, like how was your day, how did your games turn out, and other things. without knowing, time sped by, them being lost in conversations, hours going by.

"Anyways. On the match just before, I fought Riven, and Damn, she's strong. She evaded almost all my attacks, and almost killed me." Said Zac,

"You should have been more careful. She is known for being a tough champ." Said Graves, taking a big swig from his half empty cup of beer.

"I have never fought her, but I ve sure heard she's a tough one." Replied Jayce,

"I See. I should learn more. What a dumbass, heh."

"Wait. How much times have we spent in here?" Graves asked,

"Holy shit. It's 3 in the morning." Replied Jayce,

"The bar closes in 2 minutes!" The bartender yelled out from the middle, cleaning a cup with a towel.

"Shit. Let's leave."

"Agreed."

"agreed."

They got off the chairs, both drunk except Zac.

"Hey, lets go lets go." Zac pushed both out the door, and saying:

"See you guys tomorrow, maybe in a match." They did not hear anything, due to them being drunk. Zac sighed, and walked off to his room, humming a song. Later in his room, he layed on his bed, thinking about what to do tomorrow, eventually forgetting everything.

"Well, I need a good night's sleep. Don't I?"

Zac closed his eyes, and soon tiredness took him into a deep sleep, Concluding the day.

Okay! So that was the first chapter for this crappy ass story. I personally think it sucks now, I really think I could receive some help on this. If you have the tijme and energy to do it, please leave a comment saying what should I do or improve.


End file.
